Luz
by Valery Ryddle
Summary: "Siempre había estado en la oscuridad y lo único bueno que emanaba de él…era por ella" Theodore/Hermione


Luz

by Valery Ryddle

_"él siempre había estado en la oscuridad y lo único bueno que emanaba de él…era por ella" Theodore/Hermione _

Clasificación: T (+13) Género: Drama/Angustia

Lo que le gustaba a Theodore Nott de los humanos es que poseían maravillosos contrastes. Nadie era totalmente oscuridad, ni totalmente luz. Ni completamente malo, ni completamente bueno. Desde pequeño se había dado cuento de ese contraste y aún con el paso del tiempo seguía maravillándose ante esos destellos de luz y oscuridad que bullían de todas las personas. En su vida había visto a personas que eran consideradas como malas, y de cuya posición de alma se dudaba, que lo habían sorprendido al hacer algún acto de bondad; como Draco Malfoy que había ayudado alguna vez al trío dorado a escapar de las garras del señor tenebroso, aunque eso implicará un castigo fuerte para él y su familia. Y también había podido observar la otra cara de la moneda, en donde personas bondadosas y respetables habían traicionado a sus mejores amigos y a sus ideales.

Le gustaba observar a los humanos, porque debido a ese contraste eran terriblemente impredecibles, seres dominados por sus pasiones y sentimientos. Sin embargo, Theodore siempre se considero una especie aparte, un ser diferente; no porque fuera mejor que los humanos, no, al contrario, todo lo que albergaba dentro de sí lo hacía sentir podrido… Y no es que se hubiera convertido en un despiadado mortífago que matará a diestra y siniestra sin más propósito que el placer que eso le produciría. Pero se había dado cuenta de que los humanos tenían contrastes y él…. Él era pura apariencia.

Aparentaba ser un chico tranquilo y educado, aparentaba presunción por el status de su sangre… pero dentro de sí estaba literalmente podrido. Sus pensamientos estaban meticulosamente ordenados y su concepción de placer distaba mucho de lo que las personas podrían considerara como "normal" o "sano". Era oscuridad hasta las entrañas, pero el aparentaba ser el chico malo pero tranquilo, el malo con matices de bondad… Toda respuesta que emitía a las diversas situaciones que se le presentaban eran muy fríamente calculadas. Theodore Nott, nunca hacía nada por arrebatos de furia o sentimientos de bondad; todo era planeado fríamente, desde la más cruda venganza hasta la más dulce caricia. Nada en su vida había sido sin planearlo, y todo iba dirigido a su único propósito en la vida: Su propio bienestar.

Así lo habían educado, había aprendido que las caricias enseñan y las heridas también. Lamentablemente en su vida, la balanza se había inclinado por las heridas, y muchas de ellas estaban marcadas en su torso y espalda, y otras aún más profundamente, ayudándole a podrirse poco a poco... Su padre le había enseñado a base de torturas, que lo único que importaba era su bienestar, y que dejarse llevar por los sentimientos no solo era patético, sino también infructífero, pero también le había dicho que porque reprimiera los sentimientos a tal grado que en algún momento dejara de sentir, no significaba que debía demostrar a los demás que su interior estaba vacío… y por eso aparentaba.

Todo era oscuro dentro de él… hasta que apareció ella, con sus ojos cafés y su cabello indomable, ella la única que había logrado producir un destello de luz dentro de sí… ella su única esperanza de ser un humano, con sus sorprendentes contrastes.

Hermione Granger logró despertar en él un interés inaudito. Desde esa primera clase de pociones que compartieron los Gryffindor'ss y los Slytherin's, la joven había logrado captar su atención, incluso recuerda haber sonreído al verla saltar del pupitre con la mano arriba, ansiosa por darle una respuesta a Snape. Le interesó y mucho, pero nada en su código de supervivencia le indicaba que acercase a ella le daría un bienestar, es más, debía insultarla por el status de su sangre, como hacían mucho de sus compañeros. Así que resistió acercase a ella, y se dedico a obsérvala a lo lejos, tratando de descubrir sus contrastes, y le deleitaba saber que ella, definitivamente, tenía demasiada bondad dentro de sí, por lo que nunca logró encontrar ese matiz de maldad en ella… eso logro maravillarlo aún más y su interés por ella creció, aunque logró mantenerse alejado… por unos años.

Iba en cuarto año cuando se permitió hacer por primera vez algo que no fue plenamente planeado. No tenía un objetivo fijo, pero sentía que _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Y lo hizo.

Ella estaba en la biblioteca una tarde lluviosa de Septiembre, como solía hacer después de clases, iba sola a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes. La castaña se había levantado a buscar un libro en un lugar apartado de la vista de curiosos, y Theodore sin pensarlo demasiado fue tras ella. La vio ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar un libro que estaba en la estantería más alta. Se acercó a ella por la espalda, y estiró su brazo para alcanzar el libro, procurando que su brazo rosará el de ella, y su pecho tocará su espalda, mientras bajaba el libro; aspiró profundamente el aroma de la chica, sintiéndose tan aturdido que una imperiosa necesidad de pegarse a ella le sobrevino, sin embargo acertó a tomar el libro y dar un paso hacia atrás.

La castaña volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se congelo al darse cuenta quien era; y frunció el ceño como esperando un ataque. Theodore río suavemente sin poderlo evitar, hacía tanto que no reía, que el sonido de su propia risa lo desconcertó. – Tranquila Granger, solo te ayudo a bajar algo que no alcanzabas, tampoco es que haya puesto una maldición en el libro- dijo risueño, sorprendiéndose así mismo de la reacción tan espontánea que había producido en él estar cerca de la chica.

-Lo siento Nott- murmuró suavemente la castaña, y con una sonrisa en el rostro tomó el libro por fin- Gracias- una pequeña sonrisa se impregnó en el rostro de Theodore, sintiendo como dentro de él donde todo era oscuridad, se encendía una pequeña Luz que lo embargó de calor. Ese hecho lo aturdió tanto que solo acertó a asentir y alejarse de ella murmurando un casi inaudible "de nada Hermione".

Después de ese encuentro, solía hablar con ella en la biblioteca, y se permitió conocerla un poco más. Disfrutaba sus charlas, su mente ingeniosa le entretenía, y le daba un nuevo tipo de placer, hasta el momento desconocido para él, que no supo nombrar. Fueron amigos, porque la cordura de Theodore le impidió intentar algo más, aunque ella lo sorprendió un sinfín de veces observando su boca, y seguramente su expresión le indicaba a la chica lo que Theodore soñaba con hacer, pero nunca lo hizo. Se conformaba con sus largas pláticas, y alucinaba cada vez que Hermione se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla… incluso en dos ocasiones la chica prácticamente se había aventado a sus brazos, y Theodore se había sorprendido así mismo al responder al abrazo con una gran intensidad, cobijándola entre sus brazos, apretándola contra él… encendiendo luces dentro de él… Definitivamente ella, era la única que lo hacía sentir normal.

Lamentablemente la guerra había empezado, y tuvo que alejarse de ella, por el bien de ambos. Ella lo sabía, sin embargo recordaba nítidamente la última plática que tuvieron. Theodore se encontraba cerca del lago, apoyado contra un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, alejándose del mundo; y pronto escuchó que alguien se dejaba caer a su lado, y sintió una mata de cabello apoyándose en su muslo. Sonrió sin abrir los ojos, era la única que sabía dónde encontrarlo, y era la única que tenía la costumbre de usar su muslo como almohada….

-¿Te vas a alejar de mí, verdad Theo?-preguntó suavemente la castaña.

Theodore se tensó al escucharla, poco a poco abrió los ojos, y encontró su rostro a poco centímetros del de ella. Sus grande ojos color almendra mirándolo intensamente lo impactaron, siempre lo hacían. Suavizo su expresión al verla, ella lo miraba con una mezcla de reproche y tristeza que le hacía imposible concentrarse en la plática. -Hermione… tu también... con él tiempo, te alejarás de mi…-dijo aparentando más tranquilidad de la que sentía.

-Sabes que no es cierto-protestó con prontitud la chica, Theo torció una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ante su respuesta.

-Nunca te he mentido Hermione, y no pienso empezar ahora… Y eso es lo único que pido de ti… no te mientas ni me mientas…. Somos de bandos diferentes, y lo sabes, ambos somos arrastrados hacia extremos diferentes-contestó cautelosamente, muy serio. Observando las reacciones de la chica… quien se sintió furiosa al principio, y poco a poco su rostro denotó el dolor que le producía entender la realidad. Él la conocía muy bien, conocía todos sus gestos y sus reacciones…

-Pero... puedes cambiar de bando..-repuso tranquilamente, Theo adivinó que pronto seguiría un discurso de que el bando de ella luchaba por algo mejor y él debía luchar con ella.- Nosotros te necesitamos… yo te necesito…-Theodore sonrió al escucharla sintiendo como su corazón latía como nunca lo había hecho, sintiendo más luz que nunca en su interior.-Aparte tú no eres como ellos…-

-Soy peor, Hermione- repuso muy serio. La joven lo miro con enfado, antes de que las lágrimas comenzarán a inundar su rostro.

-¡Theodore! ¡Odio que digas eso! No lo eres... Tú eres mucho mejor que ellos… tu eres bueno…-replicó.

-Hermione-murmuró suavemente limpiando sus lágrimas.- Te dije que no te mentiría... y eso hago, ser sincero contigo…Soy peor que ellos, y lo único que te pido cuando la batalla empiece… es que no te cruces en mi camino, no quiero hacerte daño... a ti no.-la confusión inundo en ojos de la castaña ante sus palabras, pero pronto la furia se desató.

-¡Eres un cabezota, Nott!- dijo casi gritando mientras se ponía de pie- ¡No sé porque insistes en compararte con ellos! ¡Eres mil veces mejor! Pero si insistes en eso allá tu… ¡púdrete tú y tus malditos mortífagos!- dio media vuelta para alejarse con paso firme.

Theodore se puso de pie rápidamente y de dos zancadas la alcanzó, la tomo por el brazo y la hizo voltear, se maravillo al ver sus ojos relampagueando, mirándolo con furia, peleando con él para hacerlo bueno. Sonrió y eso la enfureció aún más, la joven trató de soltarse, pero Theodore la sujeto firmemente por los hombros.

-Yo nunca he querido cambiarte, Hermione-repuso suavemente- No trates de cambiarme a mí… que no podrás… Por favor, no dejes que él último recuerdo que tenga de ti sea una pelea-hablaba pausado y con cautela, y vio como el rostro de la chica se relajaba.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo de no… cruzarme en tu camino?-

-Si-dijo muy serio, mirándola intensamente.

-¿Me harás daño?-preguntó la castaña mirándolo dudosa.

Theodore sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la pregunta. Apretó la mandíbula, y sintió que por primera vez una parte de la oscuridad que tenía dentro se desvanecía para siempre.-Creo que primero moriría-confesó. Vio una mirada intensa en la chica que no pudo interpretar, justo antes de que ella se lanzara a sus brazos. Theodore correspondió su abrazo, la retuvo contra él más del tiempo debido pero no le importó. Se deleitó con su aroma, con la suavidad de su cuerpo amoldándose al de él.-Pero por favor Hermione… si me encuentras huye, no quiero morir joven- dijo tratando de sonar a broma, pero el que su voz se quebrará … como nunca lo había hecho los desconcertó a ambos.

La castaña lo abrazó con más fuerza.-Sólo cuídate, Theodore… que cuando la guerra acabe… quiero seguir teniéndote- sonrió suavemente alejándose de él. Theodore sonrió tristemente como respuesta, y asintió únicamente mientras ella se daba la vuelta y caminaba de vuelta al castillo, alejándose para siempre de su vida.

Esa fue la última vez que la vio, porque esa noche, todos los mortífagos fueron llamados ante su señor…

Fueron meses terribles para la comunidad mágica. La guerra fue extendiéndose y la fama de Theodore Nott, como uno de los más crueles mortífagos se fue propagando. Theodore perdió lo poco de luz que había adquirido al estar cerca de ella en cuestión de meses. Dejo de aparentar, y comenzó a torturar y matar sin vacilar. Algunos incluso decían que para él, matar era aburrido si antes no jugaba con su presa…

Theodore Nott se había perdido. A veces la recordaba, pero estando tan cerca del Lord Tenebroso era peligroso que la castaña apareciera más de lo debido en su mente, además que recordarla le hacía vacilar al matar gente. Así que se entregó por completo a su misión de ser cruel, y toda luz que alguna vez alguien pudo a ver creído que tenía desvaneció…

Los meses pasaron y Theodore parecía cada vez un animal salvaje. Las apariencias habían acabado, estaba descarriado, y sabía que incluso era temido entre sus compañeros mortífagos. Draco Malfoy lo miraba seguido, y tendía a repetir: "Theodore… tú no eres así", cada vez que él torturaba y mataba sin vacilación ni piedad alguna. Theodore sonreía hacía su frase, sobre todo porque le recordaba a lo que ella le había dicho la última vez que se vieron. Y siempre respondía lo mismo. "Soy peor, Draco". Y sonreía, una sonrisa donde no había ni pisca de humor.

Una noche, los mortífagos atacaron Hogwarts. Y una gran batalla se arremolino en el Bosque Prohibido. Los mortífagos y los miembros de la Orden se habían dispersado, por la intensidad de la batalla. Y habían muchos corriendo, esquivando hechizos y lanzando alguno de vez en cuando. Pero todo era prácticamente oscuridad, únicamente se veían los destellos que producían los hechizos. Y Theodore se sintió más depredador que nunca, y sonrió ante la diversión que la oscuridad le estaba proporcionando. Había descubierto un gran placer al ver miedo en los ojos de su víctima, y podría jurar que en ese momento todos los que corrían por su vida en el bosque oscuro, tenían expresiones del profundo miedo que sentían.

Así que en lugar de ir a buscar a su siguiente víctima, se recostó sobre un árbol, y agudizó su oído, esperando. Escuchó pronto un crujir producido por una rama que había sido pisada a unos pasos de él, y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, anticipando lo que vendría. Agudizó la vista y vio una silueta, y escuchó un suave jadeo. Sonriendo aún más, se movió ágilmente para tomar a la persona de los hombros y prácticamente aventarla contra un tronco, era una mujer la que gimió de dolor cuando su espalda hizo contacto el troco del árbol. Theodore la sintió temblar seguramente de miedo, porque había escuchado que la varita de la chica había caído al suelo por el golpe, y además la tenía fuertemente por los brazos, imposibilitándola. Quedó frente a frente con la chica, y se puso rígido al notar unos ojos oscuros mirándolo con intensidad.

-¿Theodore?-murmuró la joven suavemente y eso tensó aún más a mortífago, quien la miró confuso. –Quítate esa máscara sé que eres tú-replicó la chica en susurros.

-¿Cómo me reconociste?-gruñó Theodore, quitándose la máscara, y mirándola entre las penumbras.

-Solo tu hueles así-replicó. Aunque no lo podía ver, Theodore adivinó que se había sonrojado; y eso le hizo sonreír. Tenía meses que no sonreía de ese modo.

-Te dije que huyeras Hermione-replicó pegándose su cuerpo al de ella, ocultándola con su cuerpo, de cualquier mortífago que podría estar cerca. Su cuerpo se acopló al de ella, y la sintió ponerse rígida al principio, para después relajarse poco a poco, mientras deslizaba una mano para tomar la de Theodore.

-Tú me atrapaste, estaba buscando llegar al castillo.-contestó suavemente. Theodore golpeó con fuerza el árbol, justo unos centímetros al lado del rostro de la chica, quien se puso rígida ante su furia. Para ser sincero estaba furioso, verla a ella, sentirla tan cerca lo hacía vulnerable, como nunca lo había hecho, y justo en ese momento de la guerra no debía serlo. – ¿Theo… es cierto lo que dicen de ti?-preguntó cautelosamente. Eso hizo enfurecerlo aún más. Temía topársela porque no podría verla a los ojos y decirle que efectivamente era cierto… que no eran exageraciones cuando hablaban de lo despiadado que era matando muggles y magos.

-Si-susurró sin separarse de ella. Lo dijo muy cerca del oído de la chica, la sintió temblar, seguramente de miedo.-Te dije que era peor-replicó. Apoyando suavemente su mejilla contra la de la chica. – Te dije que huyeras, Hermione, que no quería hacerte daño, no a ti.-ahora fue Theo el que tembló, de miedo, de indecisión, él no había fallado nunca, y no matarla implicaría fallarle a su Lord. Y eso acarrearía problemas para él y para ella.

-¿Me harás daño?-su pregunta fue hecha en un susurró casi inaudible, y Theodore, sintió como la castaña retenía la respiración, expectante ante su respuesta.

Después de eternos segundos, y que Theodore soltara varios improperios, se alejó de Hermione, y la tomó suavemente por el brazo para llevarla un poco más hacía la derecha, donde se colaba la luz de la Luna entre las ramas de los árboles. La sujetó suavemente por los brazos, pudiendo ver sus ojos al fin, brillar bajo la luz de la luna mientras lo observaba fijamente. Suspiró, perdiéndose en su mirada.-Sabes mi respuesta-murmuró…

Estaba tan absortó en su mirada que se vio así mismo acercar sus labios a los de la chica, consumando el beso que por tantos años anhelo. Ese beso, que predijo que lo encendería por completo, que lo haría sentir normal. Sintió que la luz que había desaparecido en los últimos meses en donde se había convertido en mortífago, se encendía intensamente, lo llenaba, lo hacía sentir humano… Sin embargo parpadeó confuso, saliendo de su sueño. Ella seguía ahí frente a él a escasos centímetros de él, mirándolo confusa, y él se había quedado estático, imaginando tener el valor para besarla, imaginando ser correspondido… pero tras ese beso imaginario se encontró a la soledad, haciendo el dolor con la realidad..

Muy lentamente… subió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la castaña suavemente, y verla intensamente, sabiendo que se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, porque ella… nunca le correspondería a un monstro como él… Acaricio con la yema de sus dedos los labios de la chica, y la miro intensamente dejándola ver lo que tenía dentro, lo que sentía; la miro con tristeza, con añoranza, con desesperanza, pero sobre todo con amor…

Él, Theodore Nott, dejo de ser ese monstro que albergaba tanta oscuridad dentro de sí, al aceptar que la amaba, pero eso no cambiaría su pasado, y las cosas atroces que había hecho. Cosas que ella jamás perdonaría. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad dejo de tocarla y dio un paso atrás… se agachó para tomar la varita de la chica y entregársela a su dueña, que lo miraba totalmente confundida.

Theodore escuchó varios pasos atrás de él, y supo que los mortífagos se acercaban. –Corre, sálvate, y por Merlín, ganen esta batalla… porque quiero que vivas por mucho tiempo, Hermione-dijo presuroso.

-¡Nott tiene a la Sangre sucia!-escuchó a Bellatrix gritar bastante cerca de él.

-¡Vete!-gruñó. A Hermione. Quien lo miró intensamente, comprendiendo al fin, que todos los rumores eran cierto, que Theodore Nott era despiadado, y que dejarla huir, era la primera muestra de piedad que hacía en su vida… comprendiendo al fin, que había tenido como amigo a una persona que dentro del él era total oscuridad, y que pese a eso.. se había enamorado de ella.. Asintió antes de susurrar un: "Gracias, Theo", le dio un suave beso en los labios y comenzó a correr con fuerzas, mientras él se volteaba a hacer frente a los mortífagos… hacerle frente a su muerte…

-¡Nott, Traidor! ¡La dejas escapar!- escucho Hermione que Bellatrix chillaba a sus espaldas. Escuchó varios maleficios que fueron lanzando. Escuchó la voz de Theo pelear contra lo que parecía ser 3 mortífagos. Pero ella no se detuvo, corrió, y corrió mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas, y sintió su corazón se partía cuando escuchó un grito de dolor de Theo, y a ese le sobrevino otro grito más desgarrador, un grito que le informó de la muerte de Theodore Nott. Porque inmediatamente después escuchó la risa escalofriante de Bellatrix antes de gritar "El traidor ha caído". Hermione sollozó pero no se detuvo… sollozaba por que había muerto el único hombre del que se había enamorado….y había muerto para salvar su vida… demostrando que su amor por ella era mucho más intenso que su oscuridad…


End file.
